MAKE You Fall
by JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: After Raven laughs at the idea of them together, Beast Boy sets out to prove that he is good enough for her and to win her heart within the month.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you and Beast Boy the in-love?" A naive Starfire asks, breaking the silence of the common room.

Beast Boy's mouth drops open in shock as he turns to see Raven's reaction to her ridiculous question. Raven quickly spits out her tea and her shoulders begin to shake. Beast Boy thinks she is coughing but soon slight chuckles can be heard.

She's laughing her ass off!

"Hey! It could happen!" He says indignantly to her in-between her laughs. This only causes her to shake harder trying to contain her mirth.

Beast Boy starts turning red as Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire stop fighting the huge grins on their faces at the situation.

"It's not that unbelievable, is it?!" He asks turning to them for some sort of confirmation.

Unfortunately for him, Cyborg and Robin think the idea of the half-demon and the changeling together is preposterous and aren't afraid to tell him so.

"BB, you wouldn't last a day in a relationship with Raven, she'd chew you up!"

"Yeah, I'm inclined to agree with Cyborg on this one, you two just aren't compatible."

However, Starfire protested loudly.

"Oh but I believe friends Beast Boy and Raven would make a most marvelous couple! I could do the hair and the makeup and the shopping of dresses with Raven and we could partake in the ritual of the double dates! Oh it would be just glorious!"

At the thought of this horror, Raven's laughing starts to die down.

But Beast Boy on the other hand is more mad than ever. Red-faced and shaking with rage and embarrassment he looks at the offending three and then shouts, "Well nobody asked you!"

Turning quickly he then points towards the cloaked form of Raven, sitting calmly now at the counter, sipping her tea.

"Just for that Raven, I'm gonna MAKE you fall in love with me!"

Raven merely smiles, "I'd like to see you try."

"Well you will mama! So be prepared cuz I'm gonna have you fawning over me by the end of the month! Then we'll see who's laughing, it'll be me!"

After his rant Beast Boy spins swiftly around and walks out of the common room leaving it to complete silence. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire look at one another, then at Raven, then at the door, and back again.

This is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, twelve days. I've got twelve days left in the month to win Raven over!" Beast Boy ranted to himself back in his room.

"Hmmm...what should I do first? I know! I'll make a list! Alright what do girls like?"

(TEN MINUTES LATER)

"...uhhhhh.."

"Why is this so hard?! Okay well I'll just write a bunch of things that I like and because it's stuff I enjoy and we're friends she'll have to enjoy it too by osmosis or something, right?" He asked the silence of his room.

The dust bunnies underneath his bed quietly facepalmed as he began to write.

Beast Boy's List Of Awesome Stuff That Will Totally Make Raven Fall In Love With Him...I Hope!

-Anything With Tofu

-Video Games

-Pizza

\- Comics

"Whoa, I only like four things? I never realized but...my life sucks! Looks like I'm gonna need some help from an expert!"

Snatching up the unfinished list he sprinted down the hallway towards Cyborg's room.

"Cy, CY! I need help with trying to win over Ra-Raven?! OOF!"

Unable to slow down Beast Boy had plowed right into Raven as she was leaving her room. She tumbled to the floor along with the stack of books she cradled in her arms.

He could only look on in horror as she glared up at him with eyes nearly glowing red.

Gulping now he held out a hand for her, "Uhmm, Sor-sorry about that Rae!"

Raven reached over and slapped his hand away electing to get up on her own, "It's Raven!"

She began stiffly gathering up her fallen books and had gotten all of them but one before a lightbulb suddenly clicked on in Beast Boy's head.

"Oh! Here, lemme help you, Rae...ven!"

He began reaching for the last book, a sleek and modern looking book with a shiny protective cover sheet-very unlike the other dusty rune laid ones she carried.

Before he grabbed it a pale hand quickly grabbed it first, "NO!" Raven yelled.

A wide-eyed Beast Boy jumped back at her outburst and looked at her in confusion. What was her deal?

As he watched she blushed lightly and cleared her throat, "Uh, just don't worry about it, alright?"

Then, without another look, she turned right around and entered her room once more.

Well, that was weird.

Beast Boy wondered about her reaction all the way to Cy's room.

Knocking loudly he announced, "Hey, it's BB, open up!"

Cy peeked his head out and glanced both ways down the hallway and upon seeing the green bean, quickly snatched him inside before bolting the doors.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg strangely. "Dude, what's got you all paranoid?"

"Last night I pranked Boy Wonder by replacing all the gear in his utility belt with silly string. He already recruited Starfire to his side and now I'm just waiting for retaliation."

"Hah nice one! Anyways Cy, I need some help."

"Sure, BB. I'm guessing this has something to do with the whole winning Raven's heart thing?" Cyborg said, deciding to humor him despite his complete lack of faith in his green friend.

"You bet! I just don't know where to start."

"Well first off, I need to tell you that Raven's like a sister to me so if you're not really serious about this then I need to know now so I can hurt you. So tell me, BB, why're you doing this?"

Beast Boy began to look a little nervous at the mention of hurting him. "Uhm, well..I mean you were there when she started laughing at me! In fact, you were there laughing too! All you guys didn't think Raven and me could ever be together! I just wanna prove you wrong."

Cyborg frowns at his friend. "So you don't even like Raven like that? You just want to use her to prove a point?"

"Wha-No! Of course not! I mean I-well...she's...I want...Gah! I dunno!" He stuttered beginning to turn red.

Cyborg began to glare, "Beast Boy-"

" Ugh! Fine! Yeah, I like her, okay?! She's amazing, and smart, and pretty, and everything, and I just want her to like me back is all, is that so much to ask?" He shouted completely red in the face now.

Cyborg, surprised by his outburst and by the fact that he was actually serious about the whole thing was at a loss for a moment.

"Wow, um, okay BB. Err, what've you thought of doing so far?"

Beast Boy sighed in relief that Cyborg didn't make a huge deal out of his confession.

"Well, I thought about getting her a gift but I just dunno what. I made a list with some ideas but none of them are really good..."

"Here, let your ol' buddy Cy see that list."

Handing over the list Beast Boy waited in anticipation as Cyborg looked it over.

"...Well?"

Cyborg just shook his head. "BB, this is all stuff that you like."

"Yeah...and?"

"Wow, you really do need help, huh? Look Beast Boy, you said you wanted to get her a gift. Why don't you try getting her something that she likes?"

"Well I thought about that but I just couldn't think of anything! I ran into her on the way here and thought about asking her what she likes but then I thought she might think it was weird but then she was the weird one with her books and-"

Cyborg held up a finger, "I'm gonna stop you there. What's this about Raven acting weird?"

Beast Boy quickly explained what occurred in the hallway previously.

Scratching his chin Cyborg contemplated what he heard. "Hmm...sounds like you might've stumbled upon...Raven's secret diary!"

"Dude, no way, really?!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Yep! No doubt about it! And hey, if ya can get your hands on that diary I bet you can find out all about the stuff Raven likes. Then you'll know just what to get her."

"Perfect! Thanks Cy! I'm gonna go stake out her room right now!" He yelled before turning around and running straight into the bolted door. "Ouch! Think you can maybe open this door for me?" He said surreptitiously standing back.

Reaching over Cyborg unlocked the door only to be immediately soaked by water. Robin and Starfire stood outside his door with a bucket and a water balloon respectively. Some sparks started flying from his ruined circuitry.

"Aww man! Nah I'm gonna have to rebuild my insides!" He soon became aware of a slight trickling hitting him in the back of the head. Turning around he saw Beast Boy still shooting him with a tiny toy water gun.

"They got you too?"

"Yeah, this morning."

"Thanks a lot bro! That's the last time I offer free love advice to a traitorous string bean!"

"Well, if I'm lucky I won't need anymore cuz Raven'll be all mine! Anyways thanks again buddy!"

Beast Boy quickly sped off down the hallway before he could be unwillingly drafted into World War III.

Turning into a beetle he waited by the corner of her door.

Two hours passed and Beast Boy was on the verge of sleep when suddenly her door slid open. Raven walked off down the hallway muttering about tea. He scuttled his way inside her room before the door shut.

Human once again, he knew he didn't have much time. He had to find the diary.


	3. Chapter 3

He opened boxes, looked on shelves, even went through her drawers (Raven would later wonder about a missing pair of her undergarments). He just couldn't find the darn thing! He was thinking about opening a scary looking chest when he heard footsteps outside the door.

Raven was back!

Turning into a spider he quickly crawled underneath her bed and started shaking out of fear. While he waited to be crushed he took a good look around and was greeted by lint and the sight of a familiar book. Her diary! It was here under the bed!

The door slid open and she entered her room, tea in hand. Eventually, he heard a creak as she laid down on her bed and began sipping her drink.

He had just began to wonder how long he would have to wait, before she finally moved again.

Going over towards the chest she opened it and pulled out a simple leather-bound journal along with an ink pen. Intrigued he scuttled closer for a better view. He could just barely make out a word printed along the front cover.

In gold cursive lettering, the word DIARY was spelled out.

Wait..what?!

If that was Raven's diary, then what was the other book...?

After Raven picked up her diary she left the room, presumably for the roof. This was his chance!

He reverted back to himself and reached under the bed for the book that piqued his curiosity. Opening it up and flipping through he saw words printed on every page.

Okay, so it wasn't her diary (he could look for that later), it was a book. But why was she so secretive? Her bookmark was nearly towards the end so she'd clearly enjoyed reading it. Upon closer inspection he realized the cover sheet didn't quite fit the book.

Beast Boy slowly slid the cover off and his eyes grew wide.

Whoa.

He didn't know Raven read those kinds of books.

The book's title proudly proclaimed Fifty Shades of Grey.

Well, it wasn't quite what Beast Boy was expecting, but he decided he could make it work nevertheless. With that thought, he headed out to the bookstore.

FLASH FORWARD TWO HOURS TO THE COMMON ROOM

The door slid open announcing Beast Boy's arrival to the dinner table. The other Titans were already there waiting for him.

"Nice of you to finally join us, where've you been? It's not like you to be late on pizza night." Robin inquired.

"Yeah, sorry. I had something I needed to do." He said covertly glancing towards Raven. This did not go unnoticed by the young detective and he glanced between them, wondering what Beast Boy was up to.

With one hand behind his back, Beast Boy nervously approached Raven.

She glanced up at him curiously as he pulled out a box from behind his back and held it out to her. It was sloppily wrapped with green paper and copious amounts of tape and dinosaur stickers.

Glancing at it she raised an eyebrow.

He sheepishly shrugged, "I ran out of tape."

"What's this for, Beast Boy?"

"Nothing, can't a guy just get a good female friend a present without the third degree?"

"Not when it's you doing the gifting. Is this going to be another prank?"

"Nope! It's something you'll like, I promise!" He said crossing his heart.

She watched him suspiciously and began to open the gift. The other Titans leaned over the counter waiting anxiously to see what was inside.

She pulled open the gift to reveal-

Raven quickly slammed the cover back on the box in record time.

Her face turned an unearthly shade of red and the pizza exploded as she angrily yelled," BEAST BOY!"

He didn't know how it had happened.

One moment he was there in Titans' Tower, the next, he found himself in the middle of the ocean with nobody in sight.

Coughing he pulled himself up onto a nearby rock and collapsed, sputtering up water.

After a moment of catching his breath he looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Aww man. I thought for sure Fifty Shades Darker would win me some brownie points!"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so obviously his last idea to impress her was a total disaster...but what else could he do?

It was the morning after the incident and Beast Boy was on his bed pondering new strategies.

"Eleven days, I've only got eleven chances left to make her mine...She didn't like my gift, in fact she hasn't spoken to me since I gave it to her. She's just been holed up in her weird room...Wait! Maybe that's it!

_LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

 _Knock knock_

After a short waiting period, Raven called through the door.

"What do you want Beast Boy?"

"Hey, how'd you know it was me?" He questioned as the door slid open slightly and Raven's eye peeked out.

"I always know when it's you, your emotions are very loud."

For some reason this made Beast Boy smile widely at her.

Suddenly Raven felt the all too familiar tingling in her stomach and her face grew hot.

Wary that he would notice the slight redness of her cheeks, she scowled at him and repeated herself.

"What do you want Beast Boy?"

He saw her scowl and silently hoped she wouldn't kill him for interrupting her reading.

"Well I was kinda just thinking this morning that-"

"There's a surprise."

"Hey! Are you implying that I can't think?"

"No."

"Oh...okay then. So yeah, I was thinking that you've gotta be bored just sitting around in your room all day. And well, I'm a superhero so it's kind of my job to save people. I thought maybe I'd come over here and save you from boredom!"

Raven just stared blankly at him. "What does that even mean, Beast Boy?"

"Err, well...go out with me...?"

Raven flinched a bit, but quickly hid her surprise. "Is that a question or a statement?" She asked smirking at him.

"Both..?"

She just shook her head. "Sorry Beast Boy, maybe some other time."

When the door clicked shut, Beast Boy slowly slumped to the floor next to her room and sighed.

"Damn it! How am I supposed to win her over if she never even leaves her room?! I already blew through one day, and I've only got eleven left! If I can't get her to fall in love with me, I'll be a laughing stock! I'll never be able to show my face in the common room again! We'll have to start buying paper bags by bulk just so I can leave the tower! Cyborg, Robin, even Star will disown me as a friend! Not to mention Raven won't ever speak to me again without laughing her ass off at me like that first day! It'll just be a downward spiral of misery and despair and more bad things that my limited vocabulary can't comprehend! I'll never get married or have a family, never have to go to the store and get my future wife tampons against my will! I won't even be thought of as a superhero to the people anymore, instead I'll just be that guy who failed to win Raven's heart after he said he would. Eventually, I'll grow old and die alone and my former friends will choreograph an entire dance routine just to perform on top of my grave-"

"Congratulations Beast Boy, that's probably the most morbid internal monologue I've ever heard and I read some pretty dark stuff." Raven said smirking down at him.

Beast Boy had been so wrapped up in his speech that he didn't even realize her door had slid open.

"Raven? What are you doing out of your room? Change your mind?" He asked hopefully, picking himself up off the floor to stand in front of her.

"As a matter of fact, no. I didn't change my mind."

"Oh. Okay." He said in a dejected voice and he turned to leave.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Beast Boy."

He glanced back at her, "Yeah, what's up?"

"So where are we going?"

He could only stare. "Huh?"

She just looked at him as if she thought he was a moron. "I said, where are we going?"

"What do you mean, Raven? I thought you didn't want to go out with me?"

"Beast Boy, it's 11:56."

"Yeah, so?"

"You asked me at 11:45, I told you some other time. Now it is 11:56 which is not 11:45, therefore it is some other time. Now let's go."

"I have no idea what that even means, but you don't have to tell me twice! C'mon, I know just the place!" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the elevator after him.

"Don't worry Rae, this is gonna be awesome!"

With a slight longing in her eyes, Raven stared at the goofy grin on Beast Boy's face.

"It already is." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Rae?"

"Nothing...and it's Raven."

Then the elevator doors closed and they descended towards the ground floor.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the incredibly long wait. Inspiration and motivation come and go and they tend to be few and far between for me. But I finally got around to writing a new chapter. I'm also halfway through writing the next chapter and hopefully will have it up sometime in the next few days. Please read, review, and most importantly, enjoy! Also, if you're new to my stories please feel free to check out my profile, I've written a lot of other short bbrae fics for you guys to read as well. In addition, you're welcome to check out my community entitled The Best Of BBRae which is a great compilation of over 600 stories all featuring BBRae. You might even recognize some of your own works in there! Anyways, hope you guys check those out but otherwise: read on!

—-

When Beast Boy said he knew "just the place", somehow Raven didn't quite imagine it would be this...

"Beast Boy...what are we doing here?"

"Whadayya mean?"

"Well, when you said you knew a place, I didn't really think this was what you had in mind. But, knowing you I guess I should have predicted something like this."

"Yeah, you really should have." Beast Boy said, and then he shot her a goofy grin and winked. "But you're stuck with me now, Rae!"

Ordinarily, Raven would have lightly smacked him by now for the "Rae" thing , but him winking at her had somehow suddenly erased all her coherent thoughts.

Luckily her train of thought quickly reestablished itself in time for her to duck out the way as an errant puck went sailing over her head.

"Sorry!" A man sheepishly yelled as his partner ran to go pick up the flying puck and resume their game of air hockey.

Raven just glared.

If there was one place she hated, it was the arcade.

"DUDDEEEE! NO WAY!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he saw a sign that read "Laser Tag".

"Rae, can we..?!"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Just one-"

"No!"

Beast Boy flinched at her yell and decided that maybe now wasn't the best time to push his luck.

"Okay okay, fine. Well then what do you want to do?" He asked, waiting for her response.

"I want to go home and forget I ever agreed to this ridiculous outing." Raven muttered, shuddering internally as she watched a young boy sneeze all over the buttons on a nearby machine.

Upon hearing this, Beast Boy's spirit dropped. He was trying really hard to make her like him, but clearly she already regretted even agreeing to spend any time with him. If that was the case, then the chances of her falling for him in the next eleven days were slim to none! But, he wouldn't give up, he decided. He simply liked her too much for that.

"Ah c'mon, Rae! I mean, I know it might not be your favorite place and all but just give it a try! Pleeaaassseeee...?" He begged, making the puppy dog eyes at her.

She tried to quickly look away, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

Raven sighed, "Fine. I'll use my precious time and watch while you waste money on whatever childish games you want to play. But don't expect me to participate."

It wasn't exactly what Beast Boy would've liked, but he'd take what he could get...for now. He figured he could always catch her off guard and spring the puppy dog eyes on her again if needed. And watching her looking around warily in mild disgust at all the machines, he anticipated that that move would become very useful in his next few hours.

"Awesome! Hmmm, okay...well then how about some skeeball to start?" He suggested, already leading her over to that section of the arcade.

"Whatever." Raven uttered, slowly floating alongside him as he led her towards-

She stopped suddenly.

"Okay. Fine. That one looks intriguing." Raven grudgingly admitted as she watched a grown man pound a mallet on to unsuspecting mechanical moles that kept popping up.

Beast Boy turned to see what had grabbed her attention and gasped.

"Dude, no! That's like, promoting animal abuse! I can turn into a mole, you know?!"

Raven just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, Beast Boy. Well then what do you suggest instead?"

Beast Boy "hmmm'd" in response and glanced around before his eyes lit on something just over her shoulder.

"That one!" He yelled before running through the arcade like a madman to claim the machine before anyone else.

Raven quickly drifted after him, annoyed with his need to rush everywhere like a child hyped up on sugar. He was _practically_ a man for Azar's sake! He shouldn't be acting like a five year old! After she pushed her way through a large group of sweaty adults, she finally caught a glimpse of his green form once more. As she took in the sight of his handsome frame bent over a seat, feeding coins into a large machine covered in dinosaurs, her face grew warm.

She edited her earlier thought.

" _Definitely_ a man.." Raven whispered transfixed until he suddenly sat up and turned around to face her.

"What was that, Rae?" He questioned, grinning at her.

Her face flamed even more and she quickly bit out, "Nothing!" before pushing past him onto the bench of the large machine in an effort to change the subject.

"So, what is this even supposed to be?" She asked warily looking in front of her between the large screen depicting dinosaurs and the strange controllers that resembled twin guns.

"Didn't expect you to be so eager!" Beast Boy said with a smile in his voice. Maybe she was finally starting to like his choice for their outing! "And it's Jurassic Park, of course!" He answered, pointing to the sign above their heads.

She just looked at him blankly and he blanched in shock.

"Don't tell me you've never seen Jurassic Park?! But-but-but-dude! It's dinosaurs!" He exclaimed waving his arms around for emphasis.

At her unimpressed look, he just groaned and turned to the screen to explain to her how it worked only to see the countdown had already begun.

"Oh dang! No time to explain how it works, Rae! Just shoot everything!" He shouted button mashing furiously as he swung the gun wildly left and right.

"What?! Beast Boy, how am I supposed to-?"

"GAH! ON YOUR RIGHT!"

"Huh-"

Raven looked up at her side of the screen to see a raptor running up on her character. Instinctively, she swung the mounted toy gun and somehow found the trigger button allowing for a rapid fire takedown of all of the raptors on her side of the screen. Internally, Raven wondered how this game was any less "animal abuse" than the whack-o-mole as she fired grenade after grenade at her oncoming attackers.

Beast Boy glanced over at her in surprise. She was good. Damn good.

Too busy watching her in awe as she obliterated all of the dinosaurs, he didn't notice when his own character got attacked by a swooping pterodactyl.

"Ah man!" He exclaimed, finally glancing back at his screen to discover he'd just been killed. "Guess it's all you now, Rae."

She easily took over defending his side of the screen as well and quickly she had completed nearly all of the levels.

Finally, she made it to the final level where she had to try and trap the T-Rex in his cage. She progressed through the first part of the level easily but once she reached one of the last brief cut scenes she suddenly became aware of a heat presence directly to her left.

Sparing a second to look over she nearly touched noses with Beast Boy. He had scooted all the way over on the bench to be right next to her.

All at once, butterflies erupted in Raven's stomach and she quickly whipped her head back to look at the screen right as the T-Rex tried to take a bite out of her character. She stopped it just in time.

"Wha-What are you doing?" She said, slightly breathless from her sudden nervousness.

"Just thought I'd move over in case you needed my help with the controls or something. Though, it doesn't look like you're going to! You're killin' it, Raven!" He happily exclaimed.

She warmed at the compliment and couldn't help but sneak another glance over at him, hoping to catch a glimpse of the smile she could hear in his voice.

But his expression quickly changed to one of warning, "Rae, look out!"

She had forgotten for a moment that she was playing a game and turned back to the screen in horror as the T-Rex descended again. Frozen by the speed of her shifting emotions she could only watch as it came closer. But out of nowhere another set of hands placed themselves over her own and pressed down hard on the triggers. Hitting the last target just in time, the T-Rex missed and ended up falling right into the cage.

They had done it! They had won!

Beast Boy was ecstatic! He'd been trying to win this game for years now and they'd finally done it! Smiling like a lunatic, he looked towards Raven to share in the victory but she was staring down, suddenly silent.

Puzzled, he followed her line of sight and realized he was still holding her hands from when he helped her out with the last bit of the game.

He quickly snatched them back, the tips of his ears warm.

"Uh, sorry bout' that Raven!" He said sheepishly sliding a bit backwards on the bench in case she decided to kill him.

Raven didn't look up at him, her behavior strangely subdued now.

"It's fine. So, what now?" She asked quietly still looking down.

Beast Boy wondered about her strange behavior but decided not to say anything, lest he provoke her.

He allowed his eyes to drift once more around the room in search of something to do. He spotted a certain machine tucked in the back corner of the room and his eyes grew wide.

"No waaaayyyyy..." he whispered in awe leaving the Jurassic Park game with his hand outstretched towards the new game. Once he reached it, he took a long moment to admire all of the amazing prizes he could win and by the time Raven got over to him, he was practically salivating.

After seeing Beast Boy's fearful reaction to holding her hands a few minutes ago, Raven felt slightly hurt. But, she thought, he was right to fear her. She could easily hurt him if her emotions got too out of control. However, watching Beast Boy drool over a simple claw game somehow made Raven wish she didn't have to keep her distance from him all the time. He looked too cute with his eyes furrowed in concentration as he tried his first attempt at the game.

Raven sighed internally and leaned against the side of the machine to watch.

...But two hours and fifty dollars in quarters later, Raven was done watching.

"Beast Boy, this is getting ridiculous. Let's just go."

"NO! Raven, you don't understand! I _need_ to win that monkey." He enthused pointing at the green monkey lying near the back of the claw machine. "Quick! Give me another quarter!"

"There _are_ no more quarters, Beast Boy."

"What?! But-But-the monkey!" He whined, eyes searching the floor for dropped quarters. Finding none, he hung his head in defeat.

When he finally glanced back up, ready to go, a look of surprise overtook his features.

"What?! Raven, look! The monkey is gone! Where the heck did it go?!"

Sure enough, the monkey had mysteriously disappeared from the claw machine.

Raven merely shrugged, "Who knows? Now, can we please leave?"

Beast Boy shook his head in wonder but responded, "Yeah, yeah. I guess it is gettin' kind of late. We can head back."

And with that, they both turned towards the door and left the arcade.

—-

Arriving back at the tower, they both silently walked side by side towards their rooms. Stopping in front of Raven's room she intended to open the door and not glance back, but couldn't fight the urge to say at least _something_ first.

Turning halfway towards her companion, she nervously drew her cloak a bit tighter around herself.

"Um, I-I had fun today...Surprisingly." She muttered, eyes cast down shyly.

Beast Boy smiled hugely and responded, "Me too, Raven! I had no idea you would be such an awesome gaming partner!"

For the hundredth time that day, Raven felt herself flush at his praise.

"Thank you, Beast Boy."

When an awkward silence then descended, Raven turned back towards her door and slid it open to go inside.

Beast Boy watched her, grinning stupidly at the thought that she had had fun with him.

Before she fully closed the door, he called out, "And just wait until tomorrow! I've got something even better in mind!"

At that, Raven stopped abruptly.

"Tomorrow..?" She wondered aloud.

"Of course! If I've only got eleven days left to make you fall in love with me, I can't waste a single day of it! So, see ya tomorrow, Rae!" He said jovially and then took off down the hall towards his room before she could disagree with him.

Raven stood stupidly in her doorway for a long moment. She didn't quite know how to feel about his declaration. When she had agreed to go out with him this morning, she had assumed he'd stop his nonsense claim about trying to win her over after spending an entire day in her presence. Knowing that he still wanted to continue spending time with her made her feel slightly giddy. At the same time, however, she knew she couldn't let him continue with his ridiculous plan. In the end, she knew one of them would only end up getting hurt. She also knew that it would be her.

Sighing to herself, she finally entered her room and sat down on the end of her bed. Yes, she thought sadly, I'll just have to end this tomorrow.

But tonight...

Lying back, Raven slowly pulled out a stuffed green monkey from within the confines of her cloak and held it close.

"I think I'll call you...Garfield."


	6. Chapter 6

Raven slowly woke from her slumber, opening her eyes to the darkness of her room.

She could sense immediately that something was wrong.

Everything was in its usual place-from her bookshelves to her statues and pictures-yet still...

"ACHOO!" She sneezed, only managing to bring her arm up to cover her face at the last second.

Ah, so that's what it was. Raven had somehow managed to get herself sick.

If she had to bet on how, she'd place her money on that one kid who had been sneezing on all of the machines at the arcade.

There was an awful soreness in her neck, she could practically feel the angry red streaks that lined the inside of her throat.

Being an experienced healer, she knew there was only one way to fix this.

She needed tea. Now.

Sliding out of bed she let out a small groan at the loss of her silky sheets. She went to talk towards her door but her foot caught on something soft. Looking down she saw a certain green monkey from yesterday lying on the floor.

She carefully bent down and picked up the fallen monkey. Cradling him for a moment, she wished for something she knew she couldn't have.

"Garfield..."

She set the monkey on her bed once more and continued towards her door.

But at the threshold, she hesitated.

She had recently taken to sleeping in a tank top and short-shorts, an ensemble she definitely did not want any of her teammates to catch her in.

While her mind debated whether or not to put on her cloak, the throbbing pain in her throat intensified.

Sighing internally, she told herself that nobody else would be awake so early before leaving the comfort of her room without her cloak.

Entering the common room, she headed directly for her teapot.

As she approached the kitchen, a green head of hair suddenly popped up from behind the counter. Raven barely held back a scream.

"Hiya, Rae!" Beast Boy grinned at her.

"Beast Boy! She screeched, clutching at her chest.

"What's wrong with you?! Don't scare me like that you idiot! I could've had a heart atta-"

Raven abruptly stopped in the middle of her reprimanding.

She had turned to glare at Beast Boy and now couldn't help but notice his lack of attire. Which is to say, he was only wearing boxer shorts and nothing else.

Suddenly, it felt as if she _was_ having a heart attack.

Spinning back around quickly, Raven hid her blush by shoving her face into the tea cabinet and closing it as best as she could.

"Umm...Rae?" Beast Boy inquired.

"...Yes?" She mumbled against bags of tea leaves.

"Uhh, what, uhhh, what are you doing?" He stared confusedly at this beautiful woman who had taken one look at him and then tried to suffocate herself.

He didn't know whether to be amused or feel bad about himself. He choose the former.

"Looking for tea." Her response was muffled against the door of the cabinet.

"Ooookaaaay...? But, uh, don't you always just leave your favorite out on the counter for easy access?"

She really needed to stop embarrassing herself around him, she thought, as she realized he was right.

Pulling her face out of the cabinet, she mumbled obscenities under her breath while she turned back to the teapot and began preparing her usual tea.

Beast Boy watched her for a moment in amusement, but then he realized she seemed to be moving slower than usual.

"Everything alright, Rae?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her slightly to face him.

Even in the dark kitchen he could tell that she wasn't alright. Her face was extremely flushed and her eyes looked tired. He studied her for a moment longer until, "Woah, are you sick?!" He exclaimed, realizing it suddenly.

Raven merely nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. Obviously though, that had to do with her sore throat. Definitely not because Beast Boy was standing shirtless in front of her, with his warm hand on her shoulder.

Definitely not.

"Ah man, that sucks, Rae. Guess I'll just have to cancel our plans for later today." He said glumly.

Hearing that, Raven remembered her own plan to end his attempts today. With a sinking heart, Raven opened her mouth to tell him why him trying to woo her would never work out, when suddenly he spoke again, "Looks like I'll just have to stay here and take care of you instead!" He finished shooting her a broad smile.

Raven stopped in her tracks at his proclamation, but more so, at seeing his smile.

Would it really be so bad, she thought, to let him take care of me for a day?

'Maybe he'd even try to hold me...' her mind whispered, timidly.

No!

Raven quickly cut off that line of thinking. She couldn't afford to give in to her wants, no matter how deeply they affected her.

She knew he only wanted to help her in the hopes that she'd fall for him. This stupid oath that he'd made to make her love him before the month was through was the only reason he wanted anything to do with her.

It was the only reason he'd bought her that book (which she'd secretly read immediately that night), the only reason he'd taken her to the arcade yesterday, and it was the only reason he wanted to take care of her now.

She wouldn't let him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay...so she'd let him.

But that didn't mean she'd allow his other attempts to continue!

"Here ya go, Rae. Waffles with fresh strawberries! Oh and I also brought you one of your books from your room, figured you'd probably get bored just having me for company all day!"

It was true, they were the only two Titans left in the tower for the day.

Starfire and Robin had gone out on one of their "dates", (which really just meant she'd dragged him to the mall against his will to make him try on a bunch of clothes) and Cyborg was out buying new parts for the T-car and patrolling the city.

Raven frowned as she heard that he'd gone into her room to get her a book, but then she looked down at the plate he'd just placed in front of her and instantly took note of the strawberries arranged in a heart shape.

Face flaming now, she merely choked out a, "Th-thank you, Beast Boy" before waiting until he'd turned away to grab her the syrup to quickly use her fork and scramble all of the red fruits randomly over the plate.

When he turned back to hand the syrup to her, he looked down at her plate and gave her a knowing smile.

"Guess that was a little too obvious, huh?" He said with a flirtatious wink.

Raven almost choked on her bite of waffle but slowly nodded in response.

Maybe this was a good time to talk to him about his goal and why it was impossible.

"Beast Boy, about these attempts of yours-"

"Oh! Hold that thought, Rae!" He shouted running out of the room for a moment.

He returned shortly with a small white paper bag.

"Almost forgot! I ran out to get you some medicine when you were having a bit of a nap a little while ago. Not sure what exactly it is you need so I just got some essentials. Ibuprofen, cough syrup, tums, a couple of ice packs-"

She tuned him out as he continued listing all of the items he'd went out of his way to get for her.

Damn it! Why did he have to be so _nice_?! It would be so much easier for her to tell him off if he'd treated her badly! The more he continued to speak, Raven only felt more and more upset about what she had to do to the point where she just lost it.

"Beast Boy! Just shut up!"

Instantly he went silent, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"What's wro-"

"Look. Beast Boy. This charade has gone on long enough, don't you think?"

"Charade?"

"This!" She exclaimed pointing first to the remnants of waffle and then to the bag in his hand. "It's obvious why you're doing all this stuff, Beast Boy."

Internally, Beast Boy blanched. Oh crap, he thought, she knows I like her!

"Uh well-"

"No! Just. Stop. I know you're only doing this stuff because of that stupid promise you made to win me over! Well I'm telling you right now, it's NOT going to happen! Not now, not EVER. So please. Just. Just Stop." She finished repeating herself.

Beast Boy looked like he was gutted.

There was silence for a moment as they looked at each other, Raven stone-faced and Beast Boy on the verge of tears. Until-

"N-not...ever?" He whispered, almost to himself.

Raven felt her heart twist at his despondent tone and it killed her, but she slowly nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Beast Boy, the normally jovial shape-shifter, breathed in sharply, making a sound half gasp, half sob.

But finally, he nodded in return, accepting her decision.

Wordlessly, he handed her the bag of medicines and then quickly vacated the room without a backwards glance.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the common room, Raven was shattered.

She'd never felt a regret so strong.

Why did she have to be so _harsh_? It was clear from his reaction that she had torn him to pieces. I mean sure, she had expected he would be upset at having to end his "win her over" game, but his reaction was so much more severe than she'd anticipated.

'M-maybe he actually likes us..?' Timid uttered softly.

The thought slithered through her mind so suddenly that she was unprepared for the emotional havoc such a thought would cause. Nearby, a mug exploded.

'This is why! This is why I had to end it!' She thought vehemently, 'Being around me puts him in danger...'

Somehow though, knowing she did the right thing wasn't very comforting.

And there was a deeper part of her whispering a different truth.

'You're afraid...' It muttered, 'You know this is all a game to him, but to you...it's so much more.'

This time it was the toaster that exploded.

Raven tightened her grip on the bag of medicine as she acknowledged a part of her mind she'd tried hard to ignore over the years.

"Love." She spoke the word aloud in surprise.

That particular emoticlone had been noticeably quiet in her mind since Beast Boy had started his attempts.

'Raven...Sooner or later, I've got to come out. You can't ignore me forever!'

Raven stared hard at the door Beast Boy had recently vacated.

She drew in a shuddery breath before replying.

"Watch me."

—

There was no other way of explaining it.

Beast Boy's heart was completely, utterly, destroyed.

He wondered briefly if this made him less of a man as he lay on his bed, sobbing.

It'd been at least an hour since Raven had broken his heart by telling him he had no chance, and his tears were still coming strong.

Based on the severity of his reaction, Beast Boy was thinking long and hard about exactly what it is he felt for Raven.

He'd thought it was just a little crush, I mean she was certainly very pretty. She was also very funny in a sarcastic way. And of course, she had more intelligence in one of her brain cells than he had in his whole body.

The more Beast Boy thought about Raven, the more he began to realize that he was in love with her.

And the more it hurt.

After another twenty or so minutes of crying, Beast Boy managed to pull himself together enough to sit up.

He didn't dare to leave his room for the rest of the day (or year!) lest he run into Raven. He didn't think he could handle seeing her now after his revelation. Especially since he now knew he had no chance whatsoever.

But even if he couldn't leave, maybe he could at least get some fresh air to help him calm down.

He pushed himself off the bed but stopped, realizing he'd stepped on something hard.

Earlier as he'd lain crying, he'd accidentally kicked something off of his bed.

'This must've been what fell.' He thought to himself, picking up the worn leather book from the floor.

When he spotted the gold lettered word, Diary, written across the top, he suddenly remembered going into Raven's room earlier to grab her a book.

As he'd gone to leave, he'd spotted her diary sitting on the end table next to her bed and couldn't resist grabbing it. He figured he'd take just a quick little peek and see if there was anything in there that could help him with his plans to win her over.

"Guess I won't be needing this now." He chuckled sadly. "She wants nothing to do with me..." He finished miserably.

Moving forward to put the book on top of his desk, he tripped and fell over an extension cord.

Slamming hard to the ground, he let out a loud, "OOF!" And the book flew out of his hands, landing open on the floor in front of him.

Rubbing his bruised elbow where it had hit the floor, he reached forward to pick up the book but stopped when something caught his eye.

He'd seen his name, Garfield, not Beast Boy, written in her diary.

"Sh-She wrote about me..?" He wondered aloud.

His curiosity was killing him and he knew it would be so _so_ wrong, but...

"Just one entry...I'll just read one."

And so he picked up the diary and began to read.


	8. Chapter 8

'He's doing it again.' She thought, as she quickly glanced up from her book to notice him staring at her.

Over the past seven days, Beast Boy had taken to staring at Raven whether she was reading, meditating, eating, etc. Whatever it was, he was there. Even during combat situations! She'd be fighting a bad guy but would slide a quick look to her left or right, and he'd be there watching her and making sure she was safe.

She didn't understand it.

It had all started on that terrible day she'd told Beast Boy he had to stop his little game. It had been one of the worst days of her life. Not only did she start the day by waking up sick, but she ended it by crushing Beast Boy's dreams.

The strange thing though, was that she could've sworn he was on the verge of tears when she told him he had to stop his attempts to win her affections. However, the next morning he'd bounded out of his room, positively giddy.

Ever since then he wouldn't stop staring.

She didn't know what to do about it. Secretly, she liked the attention. Especially since it was from him. And she was glad that he wasn't as devastated as she'd feared. At the same time, though, she knew that meant he had to be up to something.

Perhaps, she thought to herself, he'd decided to ignore her demands and he was just waiting for the right time to attempt something else.

Every day closer to the end of the month, she grew more wary of him. And with only two days left, Raven was definitely on edge.

'He has no idea what he's even asking for with that stupid oath.' She thought angrily as she watched him smile goofily at her across the room. 'If he knew I'd _actually_ fallen for him then I'm sure he'd be disgusted and insist we should just be friends. All this trouble just to prove a point to the others for laughing at him! Ugh. He's such a _guy.'_ She finished her thought, frowning bitterly.

'He does have a nice smile though...' She mused, sipping at her tea and sneaking another quick glance.

Sure enough, he was still watching her.

Blushing slightly, she quickly looked away.

Meanwhile in Beast Boy's mind...

'She loves me. Holy. Crap. I can't believe it! She _loves_ me. _She_ loves me. Hell! She loves _me. Me!_ Woah...' He thought, as he had been thinking for the last seven days since he read her diary.

At the time, he'd promised himself to only read one entry. But then once he'd seen what she'd written, he needed to read the whole thing.

After doing so, he felt that her understood her much better.

He'd always known she was afraid of hurting everyone with her powers. Once he read the diary, he realized that's a big reason she must be so afraid to tell him how she felt. She wouldn't want to hurt him if they started moving too fast or something along those lines.

Well, he disagreed. He knew in his heart that Raven would never hurt him. She was the strongest and most caring person he knew. She would sacrifice herself first before she'd let anyone get hurt. And he had so much faith in her, he was _sure_ that her powers wouldn't be an issue for them.

Now he just had to convince her of it.

But despite having read her diary, he still had some lingering doubts.

'What if she realized I'm not what she wants after all? Some of those entries were written a good couple of months ago, plenty of time for her to find someone else...' He thought, fearfully.

'No, those are just your insecurities talking. C'mon Beast Boy, you got this! If she was in love with you two months ago, she's gotta be in love with you still...right? But, then, why did she laugh her ass off when Starfire suggested we might be in love?' He wondered, still watching her.

Suddenly she glanced up, and their eyes met briefly before she blushed, and quickly looked away.

He smiled involuntarily. 'She's so damn cute. I really hope she still loves me, because I just love her more everyday...'

"Yo! BB!" Cyborg yelled, interrupting Beast Boy's train of thought, "Come join me for this next game! Bet ya can't beat my high score!" He taunted.

Beast Boy finally looked away from Raven to grin at his best friend.

"You're so on!" He said, accepting the challenge.

While Beast Boy was distracted, Raven quickly made her escape.

Walking into the hall, she intended to go peacefully to her room and relax.

'Maybe I'll write something new in my journal today, it's been a little while since I've last made an entry...' She mused in her thoughts.

However, it was not to be, as a long arm suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pulled Raven into a nearby room.

"Starfire?" Raven questioned as she recovered from her surprise, finding herself in her friend's pink bedroom.

"Sorry for the surprise, friend! I merely thought that it has been the while since last we have had the girl talk." Starfire said hopefully.

Internally, Raven groaned and immediately started planning her way out of the situation. But deep down, she knew there was no way out of this one.

"Uh, sure, Star. I guess..." Raven mumbled unhappily accepting her fate.

"Oh joy! I have so many of the things to discuss!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly clapping her hands together.

"Let's just get this over with..." Raven sighed.

"Okay!" She said happily, completely missing (or perhaps just dismissing) Raven's tone of discomfort.

She then proceeded to gush about "boyfriend Robin" for a solid twenty minutes, at points including _way_ too many details.

Raven didn't think she could ever look at Boy Wonder the same way.

"How is that even physically possible..." Raven muttered to herself in disgust and a little bit of awe at one of the things her friend had told her.

Starfire just smiled dreamily and then proceeded to turn the conversation around to Raven.

"So how are things with you and friend Beast Boy?" She questioned, cutting straight to the point.

Once again, Raven felt the same surprise at her friend's audacity and perceptiveness as she had that very first occasion.

 _"Are you and friend Beast Boy the in-love?"_

Back then, she couldn't help but laugh in her surprise. How was it that _Starfire,_ who is from a foreign planet, was able to predict how she felt about Beast Boy, and yet a detective (Robin) and an advanced computing machine (Cyborg) could not?

But looking back, she couldn't help but regret her reaction, knowing that that's what incited this whole mess in the first place.

But speaking of Starfire's perceptiveness, Raven had an idea.

"Hey, Star?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Have you noticed any...unusual...behavior from Beast Boy lately?" Raven questioned, hoping to get a second opinion of the situation.

"Unusual?" Starfire wondered, staring blankly for a moment at Raven. "Oh! You mean, the staring?"

"Yes, exactly!" Raven exclaimed glad someone else had noticed.

"Yes, it is very strange. It is true he has always watched you most intensely, but recently it would seem that his gaze has been shifting lower..."

Raven's face flamed at her implication.

"Star, that's not-never mind." Raven groaned accepting that she would get no help with this matter. "I think I'm going to meditate now...Azar knows I am in desperate need of some peace." She said, mumbling the last part to herself as she walked towards the door.

Right before she slipped out of the room, Starfire called, "Raven?"

"Yes?" She said as she turned back at the last second.

"He watches you because the feelings you feel for him...they are the mutual." Starfire said knowingly.

Raven gaped for a minute at her declaration and opened her mouth to reply but she was suddenly pushed aside by Robin who had come to check in on his girlfriend.

"Hey, Raven. What are you doing here? Oh wait, you weren't having..." he shuddered briefly, " _girl talk_...were you?"

Knowing she was dismissed, Raven just rolled her eyes at him and told them to keep the moans to a minimum before she walked off down the hall.

Back in her room, Raven contemplated what Starfire had just told her.

'If Starfire is as perceptive as I know her to be, then could she possibly be right? Does Beast Boy actually return my feelings? Hmm...Starfire is known for her nice nature, so it's more likely though that she's just telling me what I want to hear...'

"Wait, what?!" Raven said to herself, sitting up.

'Why is Beast Boy liking me back what I _want_ to hear?! I'm supposed to be forgetting about these stupid feelings I have, not trying to encourage them!' She raged in her mind.

Mentally facepalming now, Raven gave up analyzing her thoughts and put herself into a meditative position.

After twenty minutes of trying, Raven found herself unable to meditate properly.

There was just something _off_ with the whole Beast Boy situation and she couldn't explain what it was.

'How could he go from being so upset to so joyful in one night...? There must have been something that made him really happy...but what?!'

Forgetting meditation for the night, Raven sighed to herself and lay down to attempt some sleep.

Throughout the night, Raven tossed and turned repeatedly.

She just couldn't shake the thought...

' _Something is missing.'_


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Journal,_

 _It's official, something is seriously wrong with me. Today when he looked at me, I got the strangest feeling. It was like my stomach was rolling in on itself and my heart started hammering so intensely I soon felt as if I was just one giant beating pulse and nothing more..._

—

Beast Boy knew that if anyone were to get a glimpse of him right now, they would say he was smiling like a complete lunatic.

Lying on his bed, Beast Boy had Raven's journal propped up on his stomach and he was rereading all of her entries again for what must have been the hundredth time.

He just couldn't get over the fact that Raven felt these things for him.

He lifted his finger to turn to the next page - one of his personal favorites - when he heard loud frantic yelling and rushing around in the hallway.

Curious, he made his way to the door and pressed his ear up against it to hear better.

It was Raven's voice that was doing the yelling. She seemed to be just down the hall at Starfire's room. It sounded like she was questioning her about something.

Most of the conversation was muffled through the thick door, but the message was clear: Raven had lost something important to her.

That's when he heard the word "journal" filter through.

His blood ran cold.

'Uh oh...' he thought, sliding his eyes to where he had left it on the bed.

Knowing Raven to be highly intelligent he figured he didn't have long before she discovered it was him that took it.

He quickly hatched a plan to put it back in Raven's possession.

Waiting until Raven and Starfire had stopped conversing in the hallway, he then snuck out of his room with the diary tucked safely under his arm. Moving quickly, he made his way to Raven's room once more.

Once there, however, he soon realized he couldn't scuttle under her door now that he had her journal with him _._

'Shit! What should I do...? Wait! I know!'

Beast Boy suddenly turned into a bug and crawled underneath her door, leaving the book in the hallway. Once inside, he turned himself into a human again and then went to her door, unlocking it and snatching up the book from the hallway.

Now that he had the diary back in her room, he looked frantically around her room as he tried to think of a place to put it that Raven might not have already checked. That way, she'd just think that she misplaced it...hopefully.

Deciding on the scary looking chest he saw the last time he was there, he quickly crossed the room and tried to open it only to realize it was locked with a huge padlock. With that option gone, he then racked his brain for a better spot, but soon he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Letting out a loud yelp he threw it on a random bookshelf and turned into a fly, flying out of a crack in the slightly open window.

'Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm screwed! There's no way she isn't going to realize someone put it there!' Beast Boy thought to himself.

Somewhat resigned to his fate, Beast Boy flew back to his room in dread, knowing he didn't have much time left on this earth.

—

Meanwhile throughout all of this Raven had been questioning all of the other titans.

"You really haven't seen anything? Seriously? _Nothing?!_ Fine! Useless creature!" Raven yelled, turning away from her interrogation of Silkie to find Robin watching her warily from the doorway of the common room.

"Is everything alright, Raven...?" He asked unsurely.

"You! Robin! Have you seen it?!" She demanded stepping towards him menacingly.

He took a step back.

"Woah woah woah! What're you talking about? Seen what?" He asked, concerned now.

Raven shoulders slowly sagged in defeat as it was clear Robin had no idea what she was talking about.

'It couldn't have been him. If it was, he would've known exactly what I was referring to.' She told herself sadly.

'I've already asked both Starfire and Cyborg. Neither of them have seen a journal around anywhere. Maybe Robin will have seen it at least?' She thought, small hope blossoming once more.

"Have you seen a brown leather journal around anywhere? It has gold lettering on the front, I lost it and I _need_ it back." She said trying to stress her desperation to have it returned to her.

When Robin started shaking his head, Raven lost all hope once more and sighed, turning to leave the room.

"Oh. Raven, wait. I did see Beast Boy carrying around a book the other day. I took note of it because, well, when do we ever see Beat Boy holding a book? Maybe it's the one you're missing. Wouldn't put it past him to take it as some sort of prank." Robin said chuckling like this was some kind of joke.

Raven felt her heart drop as her worst fears were confirmed.

Both furious and beyond frightened that Beast Boy might know her darkest secrets, Raven was not in the mood to deal with the happiness of others.

She glared at him, shutting him up instantly.

Then she practically sprinted from the room barely uttering a "thanks" as she went to confront the thief.

Poor Robin was left standing in the common room alone.

"What did _I_ do?" He muttered to himself quietly into the silence.

—

By the time Raven had arrived at Beast Boy's room, most of her fury had faded away and fear had taken over.

 _'_ What if he did read it? What if he knows-? No. No no no. That's not an option. Maybe he just found it lying around somewhere and has been holding it for safe keeping? For _days?_ Without reading it at all...Oh for fuck's sake it has the word DIARY printed on it and this is _Beast Boy_ we're talking about. If he got hold of it, he definitely read it. Please please _please_ let Robin be wrong for once...'

Raising a slightly shaky fist, she banged on the door loudly.

After no response, she called his name repeatedly, still to no answer.

Feeling both equal parts anger at the lack of closure, and relief at delaying the inevitable, she stomped back to her own room and decided she'd confront him at dinner instead.

—-

Back in his room, Beast Boy was curled into a ball underneath his bed.

When Raven had finally arrived at his door, he realized that he wasn't quite ready to die just yet.

Scrambling under his bed, his body had flinched with every loud knock that had rattled his door.

When she started yelling his name, he began to pray. There may or may not have been tears at some point during the event.

And when she finally left, so relieved was he, that Beast Boy fell asleep underneath his bed.

—-

When Raven got back to her room after trying to confront Beast Boy, she immediately flopped onto her bed and put her head in her hands.

After a solid ten minutes of freaking out, she finally looked up.

Right away, she spotted her missing journal on one of her bookshelves.

Her relief was immense.

'Thank Azar, so nobody took my journal after all.' She thought joyfully. 'Nobody knows I'm in love with-ugh. Stop thinking about him, Raven!' She chastised herself in her mind.

As she stared at the book lying haphazardly on her bookshelf though, her good mood faded and her suspicions grew rapidly.

She could've sworn she had checked that shelf this morning...In fact, she was sure she had.

Could she have overlooked it?

No, definitely not.

Her blood ran cold as she decided that someone else had to have put it back.

But who?

'You know who, Raven', a voice in her head whispered.

She pushed the voice aside and tried to think rationally.

But the voice persisted as she let her eyes slide over to the Fifty Shades of Grey books on the same shelf.

No.

No!

But it was too late. She knew it had to be true.

'How else could he have gone from being so sad to so happy that fast? Unless he knew something...'

Shaking in fury and embarrassment Raven had made up her mind.

Luckily it was just in time for dinner. Now she would finally get the confrontation she desired.

And so help her, if she was right about this, he was going to _pay._


End file.
